


Lacuna Thricewoken

by ABOhEmGee



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABOhEmGee/pseuds/ABOhEmGee
Summary: Let me tell you, Guardian, the story of my birth.





	Lacuna Thricewoken

When I awoke for the first time, I was nothing. Nothing, Guardian. I did not feel like the Traveler’s chosen. Nor the need to defend the humans in their city, behind the walls. No. I awoke cold, alone, and determined not to be. Not to be scared. Not to be lost. Not to be at the bottom of that gods forsaken mountain. At the top I saw a tower. And a tower meant people. People meant food. Food meant comfort. Comfort meant peace.

It was not until I decided to climb that mountain of peace that I realized I had been born again for war. Creatures, robots, turned. Arms unfolding from a machines poor mimicry of sleep, twisting to greet me with a wail of their alarm; the vague sound of screeching metal. I died then, without even a whimper.

I awoke again, staring at another machine. My Ghost, she said. It made me laugh. Here I was, being greeted in life by a ghost, no more than a shadow of what I was to become. I stood again, this time with the memory of my death to caution me, and dove for cover. Shielding me was the dead husk of another Vex. Tall and silver, where the others were the brass of a spent casing. I supposed it would have been menacing in life, but for now it was merely a weapon. Their weapons may take the form of limbs, but it is just that. A gun with an unusual trigger. Ripping it off, I fired.

This time, when my ghost spoke to me, I was not laughing. The weapon lay beside me burnt and twisted. I faced towards the sky, still alone among the enemy of my peace. But I was not cold anymore. Tendrils of anger greased my own limbs and I looked to my hands to see the light within me flicker and move as if driven by my emotion. If it could no long be fired, then it would become my sword. Or perhaps a hammer would be more fitting. I jumped. The twisted uselessness of my silver gun crashed down upon the first of the Vex, smashing it. When the crown of his head came off, I used that next. Rending it from his switched off husk and throwing it at the Vex to my left. He shot me once. It did not slow me. Racing as if to catch the head I threw, I reached it in time to see it kneel before me, the light from its midsection dimming. The floating robot yelled. Screamed, more like. I ducked out of the way as beams of red hot energy flew past me. Turning on my heel I ran at him, even as the electricity radiated from him in its most dangerous, uncontrolled form. I do not know what it was; I do not know my past. But I knew, then, how to hit him. Opening my palm I planted myself almost sideways using the momentum of my run and the firmness of my foundation and *pushed*. The white crystal that made up their core of magic and technology broke even as it screamed.

My third revival. I smiled. Not the hopeless laugh of someone out of her depth. Not the cry of impotent rage. Tempered? No. Focused. Standing up, I surveyed the carnage around me. Snow already lightly falling on the remnants of the Vex, as if to lay them to rest in the quietness of winter. They deserved worse. As I walked further up the mountain I thought back. They were slow to look up, unwieldy bodies that they had. Fast to fire but slow to aim. In their alarm state the core of their existence lay exposed. A terrible flaw, really. Thank Mara no one had told them.

From my small peak, a jagged outstretch of rock defiant to the order of the mountain, I could see my way through. The Vex looked back. A line of hot energy passing over as I dropped to my stomach, unsteady on the outcropping. Unbidden, I thought of how they looked like the early ancients in battle formation. Muskets at the ready for a fair and honorable fight. It would not be me who gave them that. Before I could second guess myself I pushed up. Running in a short sprint before hurling myself off of the peak I was on. The perfect jump giving me a floating sensation. My right hand trailed, and I stuffed every ounce of my rage into it. For dying again and again. For being lost. For being scared. I brought that rage to existence and formed it with my purpose. My pursuit of peace. And then I threw it. Embracing the Void of my emotion as it left me, a ball not unlike the traveler hurled down from above, save that it went nova as it touched the front lines of their formation. My fall into their remnants was greeted with silence, and I walked through the Void as if it were a welcoming mat. The destruction around me complete as it flowed outwards into the flanks of their pretty yet ineffective formation. They were no more. My purpose remained. I kept climbing.

The doors opened when I reached the tower. People rushed from within to greet me. Happy that I was alive. Guardian, they called me. It was not until some time later, after my belly was full, my body warm, and my mind calmed that someone thought to ask me what my name was. Looking out from the railing I saw the bottom of the mountain. The journey I took to get here. My origin of nothing surrounded now by heroes. There was no peace yet. But there will be. In time. Perhaps when I am something again. Someone. For now though…

“I am Lacuna. Lacuna Thrice-woken.”


End file.
